


The World's Gonna Know Your Name

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex cries a bit, Alex is a depressed and anxious little bean, Alex is smoller than everybody, Angelica is a saint, Eliza is emotional, F/F, Hamilsquad, He gets embarrassed, He's small, Hercules wants to fight everyone that hurt Alex, Im creative, John does too but probably won't, LMAO, Lafayette is really concerned and speaks in french a lot, M/M, Multi, Oh yeah this is modern au btw, Other, Peggy literally kicked the wall because she got mad at how her tiny gay was treated, This is my first Hamfic so bear with me, This is set to 'Alexander Hamilton' the song ay, Thomas James and Burr actually feel emotions, aw, gay af, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander tells the Hamilsquad about his life before he met them all because they all realized everyone else had shared theirs except him.</p><p>---</p><p>Or Emotional Gays™️ and All Alex Can Do Is Explain All The Sad Parts Before He Cries™️</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Gonna Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Yall this has mentions of suicide and blood, violence and flashbacks and all that bad junk so trigger warning !!!
> 
> also i skip some sections of lyrics because im really lazy and have no self control.
> 
> French translations in the end notes

The Hamilsquad house was a buzz with excitement and insults, aka an average night's roast-fest. Thomas had just gotten done getting a third-degree burn from Alex when Burr made a "shocking" discovery. 

"Oh my god i just realized something," Aaron quickly set down his coffee. 

"And what is that, sir?" Alex was leaning back against the couch with a smug look.

"We've all told our life stories within the Hamilsquad-"

"I never agreed to that name." Thomas interrupted with a slight hiss.

"Neither did I, now shut up. As i was saying, we've all explained our lives and our stories before we all were the Hamilsquad but Alexander - the one the squad is _named after_ \- hasn't."

Alexander sat forward with such speed he cracked the side of his head with Thomas'. "ALEXANDER I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GUT YOU." Thomas spat angrily in god-awful butchered french that made Lafayette visibly shudder.

Ignoring Thomas, for the first time in his 19-year-old life, Alex let out a nervous chuckle, "My life wasn't that interesting before I met you guys." He ran his hand softly over the soon-to-be bruise on his forehead.

"Oh I find  _that_ hard to believe." Angelica rolled her eyes in a sassy way. That earned more than a few laughs that had Alex fidgeting in his seat. Angelica "Sass Queen" Schuyler, that's her name, don't wear it out.

"It wasn't!" Alex was lying through his teeth to the one woman who can make a grown 400-pound man break down and cry. Maybe this wasn't his best idea. "I was just some orphan on some desolate island in the Caribbean."

"SEE! You're an orphan, that's interesting!" Angelica insisted. "I mean pretty much evryone here is an orphan, but still! Intresting!"

"Am I really gonna sit here and explain my pitiful existence?" Alex sighed angrily but not too angry.

"Seems that way A." Hercules flopped down on the couch next to James. Why did they look so alike, Alex may never know why.

"Ay." Alex groaned and sat back in a more comfortable position. "Gather 'round y'all, get your notepads and pens because this is quality roasting material."

Thomas seemed interested now. The sisters were huddled next to each other, Eliza cuddled with Maria. James, Burr and Thomas all bundled together ready for whatever storm of burns was about to fly. John and Lafayette had dragged Herc back to their cuddle puddle. George and Martha were sitting next to each other and George seemed ready for a tale. "Okay we're good now!" Maria giggled.

"Oh man here we go."

-

 _How does a bastard, orphan,_ _son of a whore and a_  
_Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten_  
_Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor_  
_Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

_-_

"Well I was born on some little island in the Caribbean, as i said before, on January 11th so-" Alex cut himself off. "Okay scratch that, im just stalling. I was born on some stupid island in the Caribbean where we didn't have any good hospitals or anything so our motto was "If you're sick, go tell your dog." No one here wants to know the backstory behind that, trust me. Anyhow, for awhile i was an only child, then my mom and James screwed around and James Jr. was spat into this world. Then it all went down hill."

"That was wild from start to finish."

"Thomas shut your fat mouth im not even close to being done yet. "

Burr snorted his coffee out through his nose.

_-_

_Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_  
_Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_

_-_

"When I was about six or so a massive hurricane struck my town. James and I stuck together but he ran away when a building collapsed. It scared him, I didn't blame him." Alex was beginning to squirm. "I tried to go after him but a tree fell and blocked my way. I hid in some little cave and barely avoided losing my head.

"Somehow me and my mom and dad survived, but we couldn't find James anywhere. We assumed he'd been washed out to sea and everyone stopped looking. But, me being the stubborn ass I am, never stopped until one day I had the unfortune to find his..." Alex had to pause and swallow, take In some air. "His body. He had been impaled by one of the telephone poles. I screamed as loud as my six year old lungs would let me and drew everyone over within a mile."

"Oh ma parole, mon amour!" Lafayette let out a breathe and took Alex's hand in his.

"Laf Je vais bien maintenant , ne vous inquiétez pas." Alex assured him.

"Mais qu'en est-il votre peur des tempêtes?" Laf pushed.

"English y'all." Herc slugged Laf.

 "I AM VERY CONCERNED ABOUT MY PETIT LION!" Laf summed it up in a panicked tone.

"Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette I am talking now quiet." Alex groaned. 

-

  
_When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_  
_Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden_  
_Half-dead, sittin’ in their own sick_  
_The scent thick_  
_And Alex got better but his mother went quick_

_-_

"After the hurricane, everything was destroyed except for a few cottages that were along the boarder of the town. My father's shop was destroyed so he was flat out broke. He... He left us, me and my mom. He had the nerve to leave us after all that had happened with the hurricane and James dying. I just remember how angry i was at him, im pretty sure i threw a table at one point." Alex broke off with a strained chuckle. Laf squeezed his hand.

"My mom was really... erm... lonely after he left and she pretty much slept with everyone after that, considering my parents were never married. That left me alone a lot so i just started reading whatever I could scavage from the rubble. It started out with a few pagea of Shakespeare and then i just started writing my own stories." He took in a quick breathe then continued.

"A horrible virus struck our town a few weeks later and it had me and my mother so sick we couldn't move. I was stubborn and didn't rest so i got worse and worse. I didn't necessarily realize how bad it was until my mom was holding me and crying. The hospitals in the little town i was in didn't have very advanced medicine or technology or anything to be honest, and besides we couldn't even afford it if we tried." Alex fidgeted with his hair and sighed sadly. "My mom died holding me. She was crying and saying she didn't want to go, she didn't want to die. She was screaming and then she stopped and i... I couldn't help her. I couldn't move i was so sick.

"Nobody found us until i started screaming in pain. It felt like someone had shot me in my lungs, i couldn't breath i wanted to _die."_

"HS'IL VOUS PLAÎT PETIT LION dire jamais que nouveau." Lafayette squeaked.

"Yeah, what he said." Thomas spoke up for the first time since Alex began speaking.

Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise at his enemy. "You want me alive."

"Oh shut up." Thomas hissed.

Alex continued. "Like i said, i was in a lot of pain and these people found me. I was the literal inincarnate of death, pale, skinny, sobbing, screaming, bloody and sick, all that stuff. They took me away from my mother and all they did was burn her body along with the rest of the sick dead. They didn't let me keep anything of hers except for-" Alex pulled his necklace out from hiding below his shirt for them to see. "-This." 

The necklace was more of a leather band with a charm on it. The charm was a carving of a small lion cub with its claws showing, it was carved out of a gray-blue stone with shiny green rocks for eyes. 

"My mom said that my dad made it for her when they first met after he gave her the nickname 'Lioness' because she was very maternal and protective and would fight anything." Alex explained, a soft grin pulling at his lips.

"Like mother, like son." Eliza smiled.

Alex smiled back, feeling a little less emotional. "After i was born i was nicknamed Little Lion because i was the equivalent of a lion cub- playful, loud and would fight anything -And because it was becoming a massive inside joke with my family."

-

 _Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_  
_Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, somethin’ new inside_  
_A voice saying "Alex you gotta fend for yourself"_

_-_

"The people, i later found out they were with child services, sent me to live with my cousin which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the best idea. He had been struggling with depression and one day it finally got the best of him. I had the-" Alex shuddered recalling the memory. "The unfortunate luck to find out he'd hung himself from the tree in his yard."

"Is anyone in your family still alive?!" Peggy spoke up, her voice full of concern and, was that anger?

"Only you guys." Alex said mournfully.

"MY TINY GAY YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS!" Peggy shot to her feet.

"Okay Peggy, One; im bi, Two; it's fine, i really don't." Alex realized his mistake too late.

George stood to his feet. "Son- i mean, Alexander of course you deserve better than this. You went through the unimaginable at such a young age. I wouldn't be as collected as you are now if that happened to me."

"With all due respect sir, i am very much _not_ collected." Alex replied in a shaky laugh. "I am an emotional mess and i cry a lot over this."

"I've never seen you cry before?" Angelica had shifted to be closer to Alex.

"I have breakdowns in my office quite a bit when im alone." Alex felt tears forming in his eyes and he cursed himself. "Im pretty good at hiding my emotions unless its anger."

John grabbed Alex's hand. "How come you never told me or Laf or Herc any of this? We would've helped you get through this easier." He murmured softly. 

Alex swallowed. "Because everyone treats me like a charity case when they find out?" He jerked his head to the side. "And why is this becoming an intervention?"

"Why is it so hard for you to accept help with this kind of stuff Alexander?" Burr asked, having recovered from the coffee incident.

A moment of silence.

"Because no one's ever offered it before."

"OKAY THATS IT." Peggy, who had settled back down to sit, launched to her feet and kicked the wall as hard as she could. "HERC WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME ASS."

"I'M IN LETS GO." Herc jumped to his feet with her.

"Me too!" John said but didn't release Alex's hand. Laf's grip on Alex's other hand had tightened slightly.

"You guys!" Eliza interrupted, teary-eyed. "This is not what Alex needs right now, what he needs is his sister-" she glared at Peggy. "And his boyfriends-" A glare at Hercules and John. " to be with him." She end her scolding with an "I-hope-that-was-right" look at Alex. Alex nodded.

"Alex, you're okay shshsh it's okay." Laf was softly stroking his hand. Alex was confused as to why he was being reassured then he realized he was shaking and crying.

"Ah, shit, sorry im sorry i didn't mean- Christ tout puissant qu'il était une idée horrible." He quickly wiped his eyes.

"Mon amour, it is nothing to apologize for." Lafayette assured him.

"Alex, dear," Martha spoke for the first time since he began talking. She was teary-eyed as well and but didn't have a shaky voice. "Were you ever adopted?"

"Once ma'am," Alex sniffed. "They put me back up for adoption once they found out i was bisexual. Said i was the devil's spawn."

"Alexander Hamilton if it's the last thing i do, me and George will adopt you into our family."

Alex choked. "Say what?"

"Thats my line so: SAY WHAT." Thoma gaped at Martha.

"W-Would you actually-"

"Of course son- Alexander." George cursed under his breath. "Sorry Alex, still getting used to that."

"GEORGE LETS GO GET SOMEADOPTION PAPERS." Martha shot up like a bullet and grabbed his hand.

"Martha my dear, there is a greater process for adoption than just a few papers there is-"

"SHUT UP GEORGE LETS GO." Martha darted out the door.

George shot a glance at Alex, ruffled his hair, then darted after her. "MARTHA GIVE ME THE KEYS RIGHT NOW."

Alex was awestruck. "Did that. Did i. Did he. Did-"

"Yes." James sighed. "It appears so."

"MY BOSS JUST ADOPTED MY ENEMY." Thomas slammed his head on the table. "WHY ME."

Alex let out a sob and cursed himself. "I can't believe it."

"You better, man!" John hugged his smaller lover. "The families complete now, well when the papers get signed, but still!"

"Is Thomas that one uncle everyone hates but would cry like a baby if he died." Angelica stated more than asked.

"I'd cry if he died, there'd be no one to roast but Burr." Alex chuckled.

"What about James?" Thomas whined.

"I thought you loved me." James stated, offended. 

"Nah, James' cool." Alex waved his hand in a dismissive form.

"YEAH!" James cheered.

 Alex yawned and checked the time. "Its all ready 11:30?" He yawned again.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP ALEX IS TIRED AND ACTUALLY WANTS SLEEP THIS IS GOD'S WORK." Maria laughed.

Everybody, even Alex, laughed at that.

"Can we all just sleep on the floor in a big pillow pile?" Alex asked.

Laf gasped. "YES."

So everyone went to work and pulled out blankets and pillows and anything soft that wasn't clothes and it was all piled in the middle of the floor.

"CAN I GET THE ANIME PILLOW," Thomas asked. The anime pillow was one of those sexy full body pillows that had the half naked women on it, they bought it as a joke but it was really, really soft.

"Oh my god yes." Alex was crying with laughter when Thomas hauled out the pillow. "You're sleeping with that on your side."

"I planned to."

After everything was arranged, everyone cuddled together to sleep. Alex was safely and snuggly cuddled between Laf and John while Herc spooned Laf. John spooned Alex. The three sisters were cuddled together with Maria snuggling with Eliza like a human teddy bear. Peggy had dragged James over with her argument of "COME TO THE GAY SIDE WE HAVE CUDDLES." So Thomas and Burr had to follow suit. They were all a massive pile of gay and cuddles and they were all happy. Who knew Alex having an emotional break down could lead to the gayest night ever? 

-

George and Martha came home at about 1:30 in the morning. They carefully maneuvered to their room without awaking the sleeping teens and quietly hushed Peggy after she has stirred from her sleep.

"I love those kids." George muttered to Martha when they laid in bed. "But did they have to take all of our pillows?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ma parole, mon amour! - Oh my word, my love! 
> 
> Laf Je vais bien maintenant , ne vous inquiétez pas. - Laf I'm fine now, don't worry.
> 
> Mais qu'en est-il votre peur des tempêtes ? - But what about your fear of storms?!
> 
> S'IL VOUS PLAÎT PETIT LION dire jamais que nouveau. - PLEASE LITTLE LION NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN.
> 
> Christ tout puissant qu'il était une idée horrible - Christ almighty this was a horrible idea.
> 
> -
> 
> This was a cruddy ending but it was gay and cute and thats all that matters.
> 
> There are inaccuracies about timelines in this but i dont care anymore because i wanted to torure Alex so yeah by e


End file.
